Thunder
by Demarcating Psychiatrist
Summary: Yup. Yandere fic for my friend Clean Wolf! Anyone can read it I guess. Screeee


**This is for you Wolf. First time writing a yandere fanfic... Good thing I watch a lot of Kubz Scouts and Yandere Devs' videos...It still will probably be horrid.**

 **Let's get reading**

It all started a few weeks ago. You began to notice that one of your closest friends was acting strangely around you. Everytime you would call his name he looked away in embarrassment. Or the time you hugged him his body went all ridgid... You also shared the same forensics class with him (Irony yay). Sitting in the front you swore you felt yellow eyes piercing into your soul. But why...? He was your friend! Maybe he was concerned about your well being?

Sighing at your thoughts and arriving to the gates of the school you heard your name in the distance.

"(Y/N)!!" The voice called.

Turning your head you saw your group of friends, the blue haired one waving torwards you. Said group was standing in front of the school doors.

You smiled and waved back running quickly for it was a drizzly day. Arriving under the safety of the school roof you scanned around your friend group. A certain white haired boy was missing.

"Where's Zeus?" You asked.

The purple haired one shrugged.

"Beats me. I saw him this morning and said hi to him. Quickly scampered off though mumbling something about 'all perfect'..." Her eyes narrowed.

Before your purple haired friend could continue a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Aww c'mon Cheetah! I'm sure it was nothing! You know how organized and punctual Zeus likes to be!"

The same Blue haired friend before said to her smiling. Cheetah turned and looked at her.

"I guess you're right Shadow...a little TOO organized for me..." She sighed out.

"I'm sure it was nothing." A noirette puffed after taking a drag from her cigarette.

"Well...If you say so Widow..." Cheetah kept the look of skepticism in her eyes.

You turned torwards your purple haired friend. You knew She and Zeus didn't get along well with each other but Zeus told you that he would tolarate her for you and Cheetah told you the same thing. She had always told you he felt like he had "ulterior motives."

You nodded off these thoughts. Maybe Zeus was high strung as of lately.

Shadow's voice quickly brought you back to reality.

"Hey guys! I heard there was this awesome new place downtown! Something about where they have a bunch of bounce castles and trampolines! We should go after school and check it out! And the word on the street is that Myron and Mordred are gonna be at the downtown mall later with their friends..."

Shadow blushed. Poor her. Love struck by the teen who is always egotistical about his hunting.

But a bounce house place huh? That did sound fun! Maybe it would help you ease your mind off your Greek God named friend.

"Let's go then!" You beamed.

That certainly caught Cheetah's attention.

"MORDRED'S GONNA BE DOWN TOWN?!HELL YEAH I WANNA GO!" Cheetah said excitingly. She too was love stricken. And it was by the ever so intelligent but oddly dressed boy Mordred. You swore you saw drool pooling out of her mouth.

"Does seem interesting! And maybe we could do a little window shopping." Widow smiled and winked at the two adorning girls. Both blushed flustered.

You nodded. "Alright let's meet at our usual spot! The roof top! Let's text each other after school and talk more!"

The 5 of you went to the roof top because one: It was always abandoned and two: Y'all were just rebels ignoring the "no entrance" sign. Sadly, you didn't know if Zeus would be joining you guys today.

Frowning at the thought the bell suddenly rang and Widow put out her cigarette.

"Guess we gotta go." She grumbled.

"Catch you guys later! I have to go to history..."Cheetah groaned in annoyance and darted down the hall.

"Bye Cheetah!" You yelled. The other two quickly said their goodbye's as well and went to their first period classrooms.

You saw them go past the corner and began walking to your first period class. Forensics.

Arriving to your class and into your seat in the front you saw more and more students poor in but none were Zeus.

 _That's strange..._ You thought. _Cheetah said she saw him...Maybe he'll come in later_ _or maybe he got a little sick and went to the nurse..._

With the last student running in the late bell rang and class began. You turned around to look where Zeus sits. Sighing and hoping he comes soon you stared out the window from behind his chair as the rain began to pick up.

 _ ***Time skip to after school***_

You had not seen Zeus all day and you were a little concerned. Not even at lunch.

You spent your lunch with Shadow and Widow because Cheetah had texted you that she needed to "Catch up in reading her book." A little strange you questioned because one: She would've texted all of you and two: You never saw or heard her talking about books.

Shaking your head you approached the doors to the roof top. Shadow and Widow said that they were already there but sadly Cheetah didn't answer yet.

As you opened the door you were greeted by the light pitter patter of the rain on the roof but something was off...Your two friends that said they were already there...were no where to be seen.

Maybe they were playing a prank on you?

"Ha ha ha guys! Very funny now come on out!" The tone of your voice was sarcastic.

No response.

You walked over to the usual spot where you guys sat the rain was now starting soak your clothes.

"Maybe they went inside?" You thought aloud. Before turning back to go inside something caught your eye. There was a dark red stain on the grey flooring(?) of the roof. It looked like someone dropped food coloring in water.

You furrowed your brows in confusion. Looking around you saw more similar stains. Curiousity getting the better of you, you decided to follow the stains. They got darker and darker as the trail went on and suddenly it stopped in front of the old shed the gardening club never uses. There was a dark red pool accumilating at the bottom of the door.

At this point your heart was about to jump out of your chest but damn curiousity was too much and you opened the door. You wish you hadn't.

There, were the mangled and bloody corpses of your friends. Their bodies were pale and ridgid faces distorted ranging from anger to shock to sadness.

"N-no... **NOOOO!!"** You screamed clasping your hands over your mouth and staggering back. You started to sob. Who had done this!?!? Why!? Why would anyone want to kill your friends?!

"(Y/N)~" a voice cooed out of the darkness. You jumped turning your head to the source. From behind the boxes emerged a bloody and insanely smiling Zeus.

"Z-Zeus?!" you gasped.

"That's right darling! I did you a favor and got rid of these pests!" He said smiling wider and waved his hand over the shed.

"But why...?" You choked on a sob.

Zeus frowned a little before continuing. "Why they were getting in the way of you and me (Y/N)! I had a blast when picking them off one bye one so trusting! Except that purple haired bitch." He growled the last part.

Did he just say "me and you?"

"What do you mean by 'me and you'?"

"Why (Y/N)! Isn't it obvious that we were meant to be! But like I said before...your friends were getting in our way."

Before you could say more he cut you off. "Sorry dear you've seen too much and I have cleaning to do! We'll talk when you get up!"

"What do you mea-" And before you could finish darkness took it's hold.

More time skip*

When you began waking up to your head hurting like hell. You tried to put a hand on your head but you felt a restraint. Quickly snapping your eyes open you saw your hands and feet bound to a pole. The room was dimly lit and dingy.

"Wh- WHAT THE??" You began panicking. Suddenly an eerie creek came from above. There you saw a shadow slowly coming down the stairs. Zeus.

You backed away in fear. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

Zeus looked at you with a little suprised expression.

"Oh (Y/N) you still don't see? We were meant to be!"

Questions were swimming in your mind. Wasn't someone going to notice your disappearance?? Or your friends?? Surely someone would find the bodies!?

As if your captor himself was reading your mind he gave a dark chuckle.

"Your mine and mine alone (Y/N). No one will ever find your friends bodies. And as for your disappearance along with your friends, let's just say a rumor slipped that you and your friends were running away from this town." He have a dark chuckle.

"You are mine. Always and forever."

 **End**


End file.
